Call of the Cutie/Gallery
Cheerilee's Class.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn Cheerilee 1.png Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. S1E12 Apple Bloom in class.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she's always watching... Cheerilee s Equation.png|Cheerelee starts her lesson. Baby Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee as a foal Cheerilee teaching.png|Cheerilee teaching her students TeenageCheerilee.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very sterotypical '80s Punk style S1E12 Sweetie Belle animation error.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background... they appear to be everywhere... Cheerilee 2.png|Cheerilee cheerful Apple Bloom take notes E12-W 4.1712.png CheerileeandAppleBloom.png|Cheerilee scolding Apple Bloom for passing a note Cheerilee its blank-W 3.1170.png Smiling Twist.jpg 12applejack-standing-around-S1E12.png Applejack S01E12.png 12applejacklastclass-S1E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png 12applejack-eventually-S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png 12applejack-uhh-S1E12.png 12applejackapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom_depressed_S01E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily-S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_Runs_In_The_Family_S1_E12.jpg Apple Bloom_excited_S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom_hop_S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom_skip_S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom_jump_S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|"Heh...Apples." Applejack Stall S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's Art! 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png 12youforgotyourchangeapplejack-S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png Apple Bloom_spinning_S01E12.png Apple Bloom_hmmm_S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Appleaway.png|"We take cash or credit..." Apple Bloom Mouthhoof S1 E12.jpg Apple Bloom Likely Story S1 E12.jpg 12likelystory-applebloom-S1E12.png Apple Bloom 4bits S1 E12.jpg BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|"Apple Bloom!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack1 S01E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack7 S01E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png 12applejackhard-S1E12.png Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... I want it now.jpg Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash knows kung fu Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom_tearful_S01E12.png Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom_spinning2_S01E12.png Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Twilight_nothanks_S01E12.png Pinkie_stirring_S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png Falsemark.png Diamond Tiara Physics-W 9.1537.png|Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon- " I love how I am able to the break the laws of physics" AppleBloom In the party S01E12 .png S01E12 CuteceaneraGuests.png S01E12 SilverTiara GettingAttention.png S01E12 Twist CuteceaneraOpen.png S01E12 AppleBloom HidingBehindCake.png Spoon and Tiara Cutie marks S1E12.png Umm eww.png|Ohh Muffin... Ummm EWWWW! Apple Bloom quick skirt-W 5.2001.png|Apple Bloom hiding her flank with a table cloth. Applejack9 S01E12.png Oh no NO !.png|Oh NO! Big sister blocking freedom! Applejack10 S01E12.png Call of the Cutie_16_9.png|Poor Apple Bloom Meanies.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Sweetie belle and scootaloo.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sticking up for Apple Bloom Scootaloo.png First CMC Meeting.jpg Twilight explains potential s01e12.png Fillies Dancing.png|Twist, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dancing together CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Silver and Diamond watching.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention Berry Punch Drink S1E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Scootaloo thinking-W 1.3691.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Call of the Cutie images